


Podfic: ancient and forever

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13 spoilers, Author's tags, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Immortality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Series Finale, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels Arthur’s birth under his skin, like sparks and explosions, and the magic that bursts out of him leaves most of the United Kingdom without power for a full week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: ancient and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ancient and forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610537) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



**Length:** 00.10.28

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?558dqlk7p81fsi1)


End file.
